


Gamble on a Little Sorrow (mixtape)

by nigeltde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/pseuds/nigeltde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mixtape for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/846507">Gamble on a Little Sorrow</a>, written for the 2013 Supernatural & J2 Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble on a Little Sorrow (mixtape)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for "Gamble on a Little Sorrow"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849236) by [Gryph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph). 
  * Inspired by [Gamble on a Little Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846507) by [nigeltde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/pseuds/nigeltde). 



  
  


Download from mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?a66bcioyemt7y2x) or Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vn1uee6c48uboe6/gamble-on-a-little-sorrow.zip).

 

1\. Great Waves - The Dirty Three ( _Cinder,_ 2005)  
House lift up, trees lift up  
Cars intersect in the middle of the sky  
O time before, no pull, no gravity on the ground  
Giving up, it's over  
The world's weight is over the limit

2\. Drain - Heirs ( _Fowl,_ 2010)  
_Instrumental_

3\. Codex - Radiohead ( _King of Limbs,_ 2011)  
Slight of hand  
Jump off the end  
Into a clear lake  
No-one around

4\. Hold on To Yourself - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds ( _Dig! Lazarus Dig!_ 2008)  
On 1001 nights like these  
She mutters open sesame and Ali Baba and his forty thieves  
Launch her off the face of the world

5\. Another Rousing Chorus You Idiots!!! - The Drones ( _Wait Long by the River and the Bodies of Your Enemies Will Float By,_ 2004)  
Come pour it in, pour it in  
You will never be full  
And you will never be free

6\. If I Had A Heart - Fever Ray ( _Fever Ray,_ 2009)  
Dangling feet from window frame  
Will they ever ever reach the floor?  
More, give me more, give me more

7\. Deafening Love - Bear In Heaven ( _Beast Rest Forth Mouth,_ 2010)  
So deafening I wanna feel it

8\. Coming Second - Elbow ( _Asleep in the Backseat,_ 2001)  
I need you to be around

9\. You Should Be Ashamed, Seamus - Mclusky ( _The Difference Between You and Me is that I'm Not on Fire,_ 2004)  
Hey! Hey! Heroes of stayaway fiction  
What's the point of leaving home when you own it?  
What's the point of do it yourself when it looks so shit?  
And the kids can't even feed themselves?

10\. Drover - Bill Callahan ( _Apocalypse,_ 2011)  
I was knocked back flat  
I was knocked out cold for one clack of the train track  
And then I rose a colossal hand  
Buried, buried in sand  
I rose like a drover

11\. In the Dark Places - PJ Harvey ( _Let England Shake,_ 2011)  
And not one man has  
And not one woman has  
Revealed the secrets of this world  
So our young men  
Hid with guns  
In the dirt, and in the dark places

12\. The Rip - Portishead ( _Third,_ 2008)  
Wild white horses, they will take me away  
And the tenderness I feel will send the dark underneath  
Will I follow?

13\. Sister Brother - F J McMahon ( _Spirit of the Golden Juice,_ 1969)  
It's hard seeing farther  
Than the time at hand

14\. Get it While You Can - Janis Joplin ( _Pearl,_ 1971)  
Don't you know when you're loving anybody, babe  
You're taking a gamble on a little sorrow  
But then who cares  
'Cause we may not be here tomorrow  
And if anyone should come along  
He gonna give you some love and affection  
I'd say get it while you can

15\. Nagorny Karabach - Einstürzende Neubauten ( _Alles Wieder Offen_ , 2007)  
Komm mich mal besuchen  
ich hab' unendlich Zeit  
und der Blick der ist vom Feinsten  
uber Wolken und die Stadt

16\. Farther Along - Mississippi John Hurt ( _Worried Blues,_ 1963)  
Farther along we will know all about it  
Farther along we will understand why  
Cheer up my brother, live in the sunshine  
We'll understand it all by and by


End file.
